Trente Degrés
by VioletBottle
Summary: [OS] Quand on demandait à William Dunbar pourquoi il avait décidé, contre tout attente, de partir à Melbourne, invariablement il répondait : "pour changer d'air". Adolescent, il ne se serait jamais défini comme un fuyard. Mais c'était ce qu'il était désormais. Si seulement il savait ce qu'il fuyait... [Death Fic]


_**Bonsoir!**_

_**Oubliez tout ce que j'ai dit sur une sortie Dimanche dernier. Je sais, je suis en retard, mais bon sang, que cet OS aura été difficile. Ce n'est pas que sa faute, remarquez, il est entré en phase de finalisation au mauvais moment; ce n'est pas forcément la joie en ce moment, quelques ponts dans ma vie sont en train de craquer, mais bon, c'est ainsi. Ca passera, comme toujours. Et pendant ce temps, Trente Degrés a eu du mal à passer, la faute à pas de chance.**_

_**Niveau écriture, il m'a accompagné pendant un an. Une année entière, durant laquelle il a changé de narration, d'histoire, de fin, de milieu, de personnages, à tel point que d'avant, il ne reste que le premier paragraphe. Dire que le concept de base n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui suit...**_

_**Enfin. Il y a quelques passages qui me posent encore problème, mais je ne me sens ni l'objectivité d'affirmer cela franchement, ni les ressources pour y revenir. Et, au final, j'en reste assez contente pour le poster. En fait, je pense que niveau style, La Nuit du Funambule, l'OS Sherlock que j'ai sorti Dimanche, m'a un peu vidée. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lu, le texte est un exercice stylistique complet, un labo de ce que je peux faire en termes de métaphores, de descriptions et d'ambiance, alors revenir ensuite sur Trente Degrés, qui a muté en continu pendant des mois, ça a été un choc. Oui, je pense que cet OS m'a trop accompagnée, que j'ai trop attendu pour le rendre définitif. Les aléas du temps...**_

_**Bref, encore une fois, je l'aime assez pour le poster, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture à vous!**_

* * *

Trente degrés.

Trente foutus degrés. Et il n'était que onze heures du matin. William Dunbar avait pensé, en arrivant à Melbourne quelques deux semaines auparavant, qu'il s'habituerait sans problème aux deux difficultés relatives au fait de passer de l'autre côté de l'équateur: le décalage horaire et les saisons inversées. Pour la première, pas de problème, les insomnies et migraines diurnes n'ont fait partie de son quotidien que quelques jours. Pour la seconde, la chanson était différente. Il regrettait même la grisaille parisienne et la neige habituelle à un mois de Décembre en terres nordiques. Cela l'empêchait même de profiter des paysages pourtant magnifiques et de la plage toute proche de son appartement de location. D'habitude, il préférait y rester tous volets fermés et gaspillait brumisateur sur brumisateur, en priant son corps de ne pas fondre. Mais pas cette matinée-là. Il avait un rendez-vous pour un job. Oh, rien de bien palpitant, ni de très définitif, il ne s'agissait que d'être serveur dans un restaurant et on l'avait prévenu que les employeurs du coin avaient quelques réticences avec les demandeurs d'emploi PVT. Il ne s'attendait pas à grand chose, mais rester dans son coin à se tourner les pouces n'étant pas le but de son escapade en Australie, ni vraiment son truc en général, il voulait au moins tenter sa chance. Alors il errait dans les rues de Melbourne, regardant un peu trop souvent sa montre pour son propre bien - il devait être au restaurant dans une demi-heure-, et n'ayant aucune idée de sa localisation. Tous ces immeubles trop éblouissants avaient la même façade pour lui, il ne parvenait pas à se repérer et surtout, il mourait de chaud.

Il commençait à accepter l'idée qu'il n'arriverait jamais à temps, ou même vivant. Pourquoi, bon sang, pourquoi était-il parti si loin de Paris, qu'au moins il connaissait comme sa poche et qui avait tout le confort dont il avait besoin?

Quand ses parents lui avaient posé la question, il s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules et de marmonner un "pour respirer un autre air". Comme ils ne parurent pas vraiment choqués, il mit cela sur le compte du comportement un peu étrange qu'ils avaient adopté à son égard depuis quelques années, comme si la moindre question risquait de les attaquer sauvagement. Et ce n'était pas totalement incompréhensible. A vingt-cinq ans, était arrivé au bout de ses études, mais le marché de l'emploi était bloqué. Recommencer dans une autre filière pouvait être une solution, mais elle ne parvenait à devenir plaisante dans son esprit. Petit à petit, il se sentait étouffer. Son avenir n'avait pas de visage, et son passé... Eh bien, son passé en avait trop. Ses aventures au collège Kadic, plus précisément sur Lyoko avec ses camarades, n'avaient plus lieu depuis une dizaine d'année. Pour William, l'aventure avait pris fin dans un chaos indéfini de souvenirs confus. Il savait juste qu'un jour, ses anciens camarades avaient réussi à l'arracher des griffes virtuelles de XANA avant de lui porter, sans doute, un coup final, puisqu'aucune autre attaque n'avait eu lieu depuis son retour sur Terre. Mais là n'était pas le plus dur. En fait, après l'opération libération, William s'était réveillé dans une chambre blanche bien trop propre pour être rassurante, et avait appris que cela faisait quelques temps qu'il y dormait paisiblement, à tel point que l'année scolaire était déjà achevée. Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans une irréelle ambiance, comme s'il sortait d'un rêve trop réaliste et que son cerveau peinait à le différencier de la réalité. Puis peu à peu l'onirisme s'était éteint, au profit d'un impitoyable retour au quotidien. Des aventures passées ne lui restaient que de vagues et aléatoires moments d'amnésie, parfois importants parfois inoffensifs; sans doute une conséquence de la virtualisation de longue durée, mais encore pris dans le rituel du secret, William avait préféré ne jamais consulter de médecin. Pendant ce temps, la fin du collège s'était avérée fatale pour ses anciennes amitiés, éloignant de lui les Lyoko-Guerriers. Il était temps pour les adolescents de faire leurs propres armes dans la vie, et ils n'allaient pas tous vers les mêmes champs de bataille. Très vite, les liens se sont détendus, dénoués et enfin cassés. Ainsi sans doute allait l'existence, dans le silence de ceux que l'on croyait être nos meilleurs amis.

Quand, à la fin de ses études, il avait repensé à tout ça, il s'était dit que sa vie devenait dangereusement terre-à-terre. Il n'en voulait pas, si elle devait l'inquiéter de ses fins de mois. Il fallait qu'il bougeât, qu'il allât ailleurs, qu'il testât ses ambitions. Il avait voulu autre chose, un autre pays, une autre ville. En un mot comme en cent, un nouveau départ. Peut-être un peu pour oublier que celui qu'il avait prit dix ans plus tôt le hantait. Après tout, rien en Australie ne pouvait lui rappeler Lyoko, XANA, les missions et tout le reste. Ce qu'il n'avait pas imaginé cependant, trop entraîné dans l'espoir de changer de vie, c'était que les choses demeureraient aussi difficiles. Il ne manquait pas d'esprit de défi, mais dans un endroit où ses ressources n'étaient pas nombreuses, cela respirait de plus en plus l'obstacle trop haut. Et voila que, perdu dans Melbourne, il recommençait à craindre le chômage... Il revenait à la case départ. Le nouvel air prenait des allures de fuite inutile.

Se sentant gagné par la déprime, William ne vit pas la jeune personne lui foncer dessus sans plus d'attention. Le choc le sortit de ses pensées sans cérémonie. Il eut tout juste le temps de se rattraper contre la façade d'un bar de plage, tandis que l'autre agrippa la table de la terrasse avec une prévisible maladresse. Il massa son épaule légèrement endolorie. Il n'avait sans doute rien, mais l'incident n'arrangeait pas son humeur. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose à son assaillant, mais ce dernier le devança dans un anglais approximatif:

\- Hey, can't you watch out..."

Cette voix timide et incertaine.

Oh.

William releva la tête, quasiment certain de la connaitre. Il avait raison.

Aelita Schäffer, à Melbourne.

Quel espèce d'étrange miracle avait décidé de déjouer toutes les probabilités, rien que pour lui, William Dunbar?

Visiblement, la même question effleura l'esprit de son ancienne camarade, car elle le fixait avec des yeux envahis de surprise.

\- William, quelle coïncidence! Depuis le temps, si je m'attendais à te revoir!"

Le jeune homme fut un peu décontenancé d'un tel enthousiasme pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas cherché le moindre contact pendant des années, mais le choc transforma toute indignation en sympathie soulagée. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'entendre sa langue maternelle lui ferait un tel effet.

\- Moi de même. Je ne savais pas que l'Australie était un bon lieu d'études scientifiques".

L'expression d'Aelita s'assombrit un peu, mais elle hocha ses maigres épaules avec un grand sourire. "Oh, tu sais, il faut s'ouvrir à toutes les expériences! J'ai toujours eu envie de voir si le monde ressemblait à ce qu'on voit dans les livres! Comme les ornithorynques, ces créatures-là, il faut les observer une fois dans sa vie! Odd m'a toujours dit que c'était un exemple d'art abstrait naturel..."

Ils rirent tous deux. Bon sang, ce que ça faisait du bien...

\- Et toi alors, que fais-tu de beau?"

Retour à la réalité.

\- Je me mets en retard. Je dois aller à un entretien pour un job, mais pas moyen de m'y retrouver dans cette ville... A tout hasard, Mr Mason, ça te parle?"

Aelita eut un air désolé n'annonçant rien de bon. "Prend le bus, tu iras plus vite. Attend, je te fais un itinéraire et... Et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas renseigné avant, d'ailleurs?"

William renifla dédaigneusement tandis qu'Aelita arracha un morceau de papier d'un dossier en carton fin et y dessina des lignes et des points. "Mon sens de l'organisation aussi, c'est de l'art abstrait". Il saisit le plan et lança un regard reconnaissant à sa sauveuse. "Je vais tâcher de limiter mon retard. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir, en tout cas".

\- A ton service! Au fait, si tu as besoin de moi, appelle-moi, jour comme nuit! J'ai rajouté mon numéro sur ma carte, alors n'hésite pas!"

Une dernière poignée de main et la tornade rose repartit à travers les rues. William suivit sa silhouette menue du regard jusqu'à ne plus le pouvoir, puis tourna son attention vers la petite feuille. Les petits chiffres griffonnés dans l'angle gauche, bien qu'assez chaotiques, était la première chose rassurante qu'il voyait depuis longtemps.

Quand il parvint de justesse à monter dans un bus, il se rendit compte que la chaleur du soleil ne le dérangeait plus vraiment.

* * *

L'horloge du cellulaire indiquait 23H30.

William fit danser ses yeux d'un chiffre à l'autre, allongé sur le sol froid de sa chambre, entouré de climatiseurs éteints. D'habitude, il en avait besoin pour pouvoir fermer l'œil, mais ce soir-là, ils semblaient avoir perdu toute utilité. Le souvenir de sa journée le distrayait avec plus de force que la chaleur de la nuit.

Oh, pas le souvenir de son entretien - raté, cela va sans dire, personne ne convaincra jamais un patron de sa ponctualité en arrivant avec trente minutes de retard-, mais celui qui le précédait. Revoir un visage connu lui avait fait un bien fou, qu'importe que ce fût pour quelques courts instants. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que, parmi toutes les villes de tous les pays de cette planète, lui et Aelita avaient choisi la même. Il ne croyait plus autant au destin que dans son adolescence, mais s'il en existait un, il avait drôlement bien fait les choses. Pile quand le jeune homme se sentait happé par la solitude...

Cependant, il ne devait pas en être de même pour la jeune femme. Cette dernière n'avait, sans doute, jamais connu le douloureux sentiment de voir ses amis d'enfance s'éloigner. Il voyait très mal Jérémie Belpois abandonner la princesse virtuelle qu'il avait eu tant de mal à ramener sur Terre, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait imaginer Odd, Yumi et Ulrich tourner le dos à tout ce qui faisait leur unité. Ils avaient risqué leurs vies pour Aelita! Non, le groupe n'avait jamais dû se défaire. Mais lui, William... Il n'avait fait que s'ajouter à eux, avec plus ou moins d'acceptation, pour finalement les mettre dans une délicate situation. Pas dit que la jeune femme voulût entendre parler de lui. Ou tout du moins que cela comptât autant pour elle que pour le jeune homme.

Et depuis quand William Dunbar était-il si sentimental?

Et ne voulait-il pas s'éloigner de sa jeunesse et de Lyoko?

Alors pourquoi se raccrocher à sa plus éclatante représentante?

Peut-être parce qu'au fond, ce temps lui manquait horriblement.

Ses doigts profitèrent de sa distraction pour danser sur l'écran tactile, prêts à valser entre les lettres au fil d'un SMS. Mais ils furent stoppés par la conscience de leur propriétaire alors qu'ils cherchaient à taper le numéro fraichement rentré dans le répertoire. Non, il ne pourrait pas le faire. Après tout, Aelita devait se sentir comme lui: trop soulagée de croiser une vieille connaissance dans une ville inconnue. Elle romprait le contact dès que sa situation serait plus aisée.

Il entreprit d'effacer son égarement quand un petit "bip!" le fit presque sursauter. Un nouveau message.

Du numéro d'Aelita.

_"Alors, et ce rendez-vous, victoire ou non? -AS"_

Aelita avait pensé à lui, donc. Mais ça ne voulait toujours rien dire.

William ravala cependant sa réticence et répondit après un petit temps. Pas question de paraître désespéré en réagissant trop vite.

_"Bof, non. Va comprendre pourquoi, je croyais que ne pas respecter les heures me rendrait plus remarquable. -WD"_

A peine eut-il reposé son cellulaire sur son ventre qu'il l'appela. Apparemment, Aelita ne s'embarrassait pas de sauver les apparences...

_"Navrée pour toi. Tant pis pour eux s'ils ne peuvent pas supporter l'originalité. -AS"_

_"Tu en sais quelque chose, hein? -WD" ._ William ne savait même pas pourquoi il disait ça. C'était juste naturel, presque comme au bon vieux temps. Il ne baissa même plus les yeux de l'écran, attendant la rapide réplique.

_"Moi, je ne suis pas Odd le Magnifique. -AS"_

_"Ce n'est pas Jim qui aurait dit le contraire. Le pauvre, il ne l'avait pas loupé, avec son clip. -WD"_

_"Tu l'avais vu, alors? Je me demande si Jim en a gardé une copie -AS"_

William ne fut que trop heureux qu'Aelita lui offrît un moyen d'éviter la première question. Lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tenté de donner une tournure mélancolique à leur discussion.

_"Sans doute. Il parait qu'il n'a jamais cessé d'en être fier -WD"_

Il pouvait presque entendre le petit rire de la jeune femme, où qu'elle fût. Une nostalgie prit place dans son esprit en y songeant, mais elle ne lui fit pas mal. Au contraire. Il se sentait plus léger, plus rassuré.

_"Je sens que je vais encore en rêver. Je vais aller dormir, je pense, la journée a été longue et celle à venir ne s'annonce guère mieux. Au plaisir de te revoir, et bon courage pour la suite! -AS"_

William reposa son portable à ses côtés, satisfait d'avoir pu parler un peu à Aelita. Il avait eu l'impression qu'un peu du confortable temps du collège renaissait. Au diable sa promesse de l'oublier, ce soir il en avait souri.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se diriger vers son lit, ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls. Et tant pis pour les courbatures qui l'attendraient le lendemain matin.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent coulèrent au rythme des échanges de SMS des deux amis retrouvés. Alors que la chaleur stagnait dans l'air, les thermomètres s'acharnant sur les immuables trente degrés de Melbourne, William perdait petit à petit le cœur à s'en plaindre, tout occupé par les discussions à distance qu'il entretenait avec Aelita. Enfermés dans leur bulle, ils évoquaient Jim, le collège, les camarades, le clip vidéo de Jim par Odd, et d'autres choses chargées de nostalgie amusée. Jamais il n'aurait cru que replonger dans son adolescence, juste quand il avait décidé de la fuir, pourrait lui faire autant de bien. Chaque souvenir déterré lui en rappelait un autre, et un autre, faisant renaître avec plus de précision les aventures sur Lyoko, l'urgence, l'adrénaline, le secret, et bien sûr XANA. Oh, ce n'était pas à proprement parler des instants qu'il souhaitait revivre, mais ils faisaient partie de l'histoire. Et, surtout, à force d'y penser, il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de redessiner les contours floutés de son temps de captivité dans le monde virtuel. Bien des éléments s'étaient figés dans son esprit, mais quand il tentait de restituer les plus récents, l'entreprise se compliquait et il ne parvenait plus à demeurer précis. Il lui semblait qu'une sombre brume l'enveloppait alors et le tenait éloigné de sa mémoire... Il était vrai que jusqu'à rencontrer Aelita, il n'avait jamais tenté l'expérience, se jugeant mieux portant si ses souvenirs se tenaient éloigné de lui, mais... Mais ce vide l'intriguait. Il avait d'abord songé à appeler Jérémie, peut-être était-ce un effet secondaire dû à la virtualisation prolongée, ou quelque chose du genre, mais finalement il se rétracta. Après tout, il avait le second génie du groupe à l'autre bout de son écran! Et qui plus est, il pourrait en apprendre davantage sur ce qui s'était passé pendant son coma, voire même obtenir des nouvelles de ses anciens amis!

_"Tu ne te souviens pas de ta libération? -AS"_ Lui répondit rapidement Aelita, faisant sourire William. Toujours aussi friande de mystères, apparemment!

_"Disons que c'est vague. Je me souviens d'une bataille, mais pour le reste... Peut-être Est-ce le fait que j'ai beaucoup dormi ensuite? -WD"_

_"Je n'en sais rien, j'ai entendu dire que les comas pouvaient altérer les mémoires... De quoi te souviens-tu? -AS"_

_"C'était l'été, tout le monde était déjà parti, l'année scolaire était terminée. -WD"_

_"Et tu ne te souviens pas de contact avec les autres? Aucun souvenir d'eux, ni rien? -AS"_

_"Non, pas du tout. Ils vont bien? -WD"_

_"Oh, tu sais, ils n'ont pas changé, depuis le final sur Lyoko. Les choses suivent leur cours immuable. Mais c'est étrange, tout de même, tu n'as jamais cherché à retrouver la mémoire? -AS"_

_"Non... Je vous ai perdu de vue, donc je pouvais difficilement en parler à quelqu'un. J'ai raté quelque chose? -WD"_

_" Pas vraiment, ça a été assez bref, en fait. Jérémie n'a eu qu'à appuyer sur une touche, puis extinction du Supercalculateur. Simple et efficace. -AS"_

Et assez décevant. William ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il se serait attendu à quelque chose de plus... Spectaculaire. Un ennemi aussi redoutable que XANA, qui l'a retenu en otage et a menacé le monde pendant trois années aurait sans doute mérité une fin à sa mesure. Leurs aventures valaient sans doute plus qu'un simple geste de la main...

Mais qu'importait. Ce qui était fait était fait, et le plus important était que plus jamais le virus ne pourrait les atteindre. Plus jamais. William ne savait juste pas pourquoi il gardait au fond de lui une impression d'inachevé...

* * *

_"Aelita Schäffer, c'est la dernière fois que je me laisse guider par toi -WD"_

Malgré le petit sourire qui lui fendait les lèvres, bien malgré lui, le jeune homme commençait à réellement considérer l'avertissement qu'il venait d'envoyer à sa camarade. Cela faisait des heures qu'il errait dans Melbourne, tout aussi perdu que le jour de leur rencontre, en tentant avec un désespoir grandissant à reconnaître un bâtiment, un nom de rue, ou ne serait-ce qu'une vue particulière. Bon, peut-être pas des heures. Mais ses pieds le vivaient ainsi. De même que sa lassitude. Était-ce une ville ou un labyrinthe, à la fin?

_"Tu as bien tourné à gauche après la première à droite? -AS"_

Et en plus elle s'y mettait. Y avait-il réellement quelque chose à comprendre dans de telles indications? William se retourna plusieurs fois, détaillant tout, scrutant les environs à la recherche du moindre élément ressemblant vaguement à un indice, des petits cailloux blancs qui traîneraient par terre, un papier de viennoiserie emporté au gré du vent, quelque chose... Mais rien. Il essaya alors de se remémorer les directions récemment prises, mais son esprit égaré n'avait rien retenu. Se maudissant lui-même de sa mémoire si sporadique dans les pires moments, il se décida à faire preuve de mauvaise foi pour sauver les apparences.

_"Tu ne m'avais pas dit deuxième à droite? -WD"_

Non, il ne s'en voudrait pas.

_"Ne mens pas, je te rappelle que les messages ne s'effacent pas automatiquement après lecture, j'ai donc des preuves. Bon, où es-tu? -AS"_

A cet instant, William déboucha sur un nouveau décor. Des bâtiments abîmés, anciens, branlants, n'ayant pas même mérité d'être touché par la grâce des tags, et pas de nom de rue. L'endroit était déserté, respirait l'abandon et la solitude, laissait tomber sur son unique visiteur une chape de plomb qui, étrangement, ne lui parut pas étrangère. Il fallait dire que l'ambiance était au moins aussi lugubre que l'Usine quand on s'y aventurait seul...

... Pas que William l'ait déjà fait. Peut-être pour prendre en filature les Lyoko-Guerriers, mais au moins avait-il su qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. Non, il n'avait jamais traversé le bâtiment sans la proximité d'une autre âme. Et pourtant, il avait comparé cette expérience à son actuelle situation. Pourquoi? Pourquoi cela lui évoquait-il un souvenir qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir?

PAN!

Le cœur de William rata plusieurs battements. Pris de surprise, il crut que le monde avait cessé de tourner pendant une seconde. Un... Coup de feu? Et proche, qui plus était?

Une vague paranoïa s'empara de lui. D'où cela venait? Qui l'avait initié? Pourquoi? Était-il à l'abri? Dans le champ de tir? Visé? Et s'il ne l'était pas encore, peut-être que dans une seconde... Un instinct sauvage le poussa derrière une poubelle, à l'abri dans l'ombre, attendant sous un climat d'angoisse grandissant qu'une nouvelle information le trouvât. Mais rien d'autre qu'un pesant silence l'entoura. Hésitant, il chercha son portable et s'apprêta à appeler des secours, soudain une voix lui parvint non loin de lui.

\- ... Tu sais, tu n'as pas à faire ça, il doit y avoir un autre moyen..."

\- Sans doute, mais il m'indiffère"

Pendant un instant, la seconde voix lui parut familière, mais il n'était pas sûr. Il connaissait certains accents, mais l'intonation, la froideur, la dureté ne collait pas. Mais même en songeant que la confusion devait le tromper, il y avait quelque chose en lui... Oh, trois fois rien, mais suffisant pour le taquiner, lui dire que peut-être il devrait aller voir, s'assurer d'avoir tort, car au fond on n'était jamais sûr de rien...

Mû par cette étrange chose, et se remémorant tous les instants durant sa vie de Lyoko-Guerrier où il avait dû se montrer plus solide que la peur, il se redressa et suivit le son de la conversation. Elle ne se déroulait pas loin, aussi n'eut-il que peu de mal à trouver son chemin.

\- ...Tu seras coupable, tu sais, mais au fond, je peux t'aider, il suffit que tu m'écoutes, et tout se passera bien..."

Cette voix-ci, c'était certain, elle lui était étrangère. Il essaya de l'identifier. Masculine, un peu plus vieille que lui, et si non française, au moins dénuée de tout accent... L'homme semblait choqué, un peu effrayé, mais luttant pour garder le contrôle. De toute évidence, il essayait de raisonner quelqu'un. Le porteur de l'arme?

Ce dernier ne parla pas, mais par chance, William venait tout juste de repérer des ombres portées dans l'angle d'un cul-de-sac, se faisant face, l'une braquant un pistolet vers l'autre. Il s'agissait bien d'un affrontement! Le témoin tâcha de ne pas trop s'approcher, espérant ne pas se faire bêtement remarquer, guettant toute occasion d'intervenir. L'adrénaline des situations d'urgence dans le monde virtuel lui revint comme une immense vague. Ses membres se tendirent, prêts à s'élancer, et son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure, paré à tout assaut. Avant cela, il envoya un SMS à Aelita, espérant qu'elle ne le cherchait pas et n'arriverait pas à ce moment précis.

_"Problème. Un petit quelque chose à régler, je risque d'être en retard, mais j'arrive bientôt. -WD"_

Bon, sans doute n'était-ce pas très modeste, mais...

Dring Dring Dring.

Un portable chanta non loin, cassant le calme installé fébrilement depuis une poignée de secondes. Venant de l'affrontement.

Tout se figea. Une sonnerie... Pile quand William envoie un message? Non, une coïncidence, un hasard, n'importe quoi de ce genre, mais...

PAN!

Perdu dans son trouble, le jeune homme fut à nouveau pris de surprise. Il réprima un cri en voyant l'ombre tenue en joue s'effondrer aux pieds de son homologue armée, puis rester à terre. Une tornade de plomb balaya tout ce qui volait encore dans l'esprit de William. Non... Un meurtre, en face de lui, et... Et...

Quelque chose glissait le long de sa main. Il n'osa bouger. Un complice...? Non... Il ne pouvait être pris comme ça! Non non non...

Il attendit, les yeux fermés, les dents serrées, que quelque chose se passât. Mais l'immobilité lui répondit, et finalement il osa, lentement, baisser ses pupilles. Il ne vit que sa peau, blêmie par l'angoisse, et vierge de quoi que ce fût. Pourtant il sentait quelque chose de poisseux, de collant, de sale le caresser comme une vieille amie... Pourquoi, pour...

Un craquement. Devant lui.

Oubliant toute prudence, il leva la tête.

Son sang se glaça.

Aelita. Le poing serré. Autour d'une arme. L'air tranquille, placide, comme au retour d'un devoir accompli.

Et elle le fixait, sans rien d'autre qu'une détente malvenue, qu'un éclat d'acier dans les yeux, comme si les crans de sécurité de sa conscience avaient été arrachés un à un, laissant place à la déraison.

William passa d'elle à son arme à l'ombre à terre. Sans comprendre. Sans parvenir à harmoniser toutes les données. Comme s'il essayait de faire entrer dans un puzzle la bonne pièce mais dans le mauvais sens. Ce n'était pas logique. Pas. Logique.

\- Ae... Aelita... Qu'est ce que tu..."

\- Il ne faut pas rester là, William. Bouge"

L'ordre claqua d'un ton malvenu. Il y avait un cadavre derrière elle, bon sang! Et le premier coup de feu... Y avait-il deux victimes?

\- Il... Il faut appeler..."

\- Non. Viens, on rentre chez toi, tu as besoin de te reposer, tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Lève-toi"

Mais qu'Est-ce qu'elle racontait, enfin? Lui, se reposer? Mais pourquoi, quel rapport, quelle utilité...

Prus de court, incapable de produire une pensée cohérente, il se laissa guider et se redressa. Aelita lui prit la main et le mena hors de la ruelle. _Pourquoi es-tu si faible, hein? Pourquoi tu ne fais rien?_ Qu'était-il sensé faire, face à Aelita, armée? Tirerait-elle sur lui? Comment en être certain? Préférant ne pas courir de risque, il ne fit rien de plus. La lumière du soleil et les trente degrés de Melbourne semblaient vaciller, ou alors était-ce le monde de William qui était secoué par un séisme. Il entendait la jeune femme lui demander des indications et hébété, il ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de répondre. Ses pieds avançait sans lui, son corps était transporté sans qu'il ne le voulût, et avant d'avoir eu le temps de saisir la situation, il était à la porte de son immeuble.

\- Le code, William. Il faut rentrer, tape le code".

Ses doigts, bien que trop lourds, parvinrent à atteindre les touches et à actionner l'ouverture de la porte. Le bip annonçant le déverrouillage sonna comme un gong dans son esprit. Allait-il vraiment... Laisser entrer celle qu'il avait peut-être vu en plein meurtre l'instant d'avant? Reprenant doucement le contrôle, il retint Aelita. Bien qu'encore loin de pouvoir la regarder, il tenta d'articuler:

\- Il faut... Appeler quelqu'un, je suis complice, tu me fais complice, et toi, toi, qu'est ce que tu as..."

\- On en discutera plus tard, promis. Maintenant, entre, il va falloir te calmer d'abord"

Il essaya de protester, mais soudain, son genou se plia sans préavis. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua des marches. Aelita avait réussi à l'entraîner à l'intérieur pendant qu'il protestait? Comment... Faisait-elle?

Encore une fois, son esprit fut trop lent, car en un clin d'œil la porte de son appartement lui fit face. Mais il n'ouvrirait pas. Non, il n'avait pas les idées assez claires pour cela. Il devait réfléchir d'abord, être prudent, essayer de comprendre...

\- La clé..." Soupira la jeune femme. Mais non. Il n'ouvrirait pas. Exaspérée, elle plaqua un William pris de court contre le mur et fouilla ses poches. Sa vitesse fut plus forte que les vagues protestations du jeune homme, et sans problème elle mit la main sur le trousseau. Une fois l'appartement accessible, l'ancienne princesse mena l'ex-combattant chez lui. Second électrochoc. Il avait fait entrer chez lui celle qui, quelques instants auparavant, tenait une arme entre ses doigts et...

_Reprends tes esprits, Dunbar!_

Il dévisagea enfin son amie, posant son pistolet sur la table comme si de rien n'était. Aucun des traits devant lui ne lui étaient étrangers. Il connaissait ces joues remplies, ces petites lèvres fines, ces grands yeux et ces sourcils doux... La taille un peu petite, les genoux noués, les jambes menus, et les cheveux roses qui intriguaient tout le monde... Tout ça, c'était Aelita, c'était inimitable, personne ne pouvait la copier, prendre son apparence... Ce qui ne rendait que plus terrible la situation. Par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient dans l'entrée, il pouvait tout apercevoir, le moindre détail lui hurlant qu'il ne se trompait pas de personne, que c'était bien sa camarade de collège... A un détail près: elle était trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Complètement détachée.

Mais tout de même son amie. Celle qu'il était heureux de retrouver ces derniers temps. Il devait y avoir une explication. Une raison. Si elle était devenue folle, il l'aurait remarqué! Il ne se serait quand même pas laissé aveugler par sa joie, pas lui, ce n'était pas un idiot...

... Mais quelle que fut l'histoire derrière tout cela, il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'entendre. Il n'avait pas les idées claires, ni les nerfs tranquilles. Il n'arriverait pas à prendre de bonnes décisions. Il devait faire le ménage dans son esprit d'abord...

Il releva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'Aelita avait disparue. William jeta autour de lui des regards frénétiques, mais rien. Le fébrile sentiment de sécurité qu'il avait ressenti en entrant en territoire familier s'effondra. Elle n'avait pas pu quitter les lieux, il aurait entendu la porte, et le pistolet était toujours sur la table, elle ne l'aurait pas oublié, et...

L'espace d'une seconde, il ressentit un courant d'air traitre lui frôler la nuque. Mais hélas, l'ennemie était bien plus rapide, et l'instant d'après, quelque chose de froid, aux effluves de défaite stupide, vint le bâillonner. Ses jambes cédèrent rapidement tandis que deux bras l'empêchèrent de tomber trop rudement.

Pris dans un océan trop sombre et compact, il ne parvint à se dégager, tout juste put-il résister pour conserver un peu de conscience. Il se sentit entraîné dans le canapé le plus proche alors que la lumière du soleil s'effaçait derrière un nuage de confusion.

\- Dors. Ce n'est pas la fin de l'histoire, il te faudra des forces pour le dénouement"

Quel dénouement?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Aelita était partie. L'esprit de William mit un temps incroyablement rapide à assimiler l'information.

Ce ne fut pas tant la coutumière chaleur étouffante qu'une main oppressante au creux de sa poitrine qui l'avait réveillé. Il n'avait de toute façon que peu dormi de la nuit, des rêves chaotiques mêlant des monstres carrés le dévorant, une Aelita chutant sans qu'il ne pût la rattraper et des voix d'adolescents déformées incompréhensibles l'ayant assailli sans relâche. Dans ce brouillard confus, il avait senti son cœur le violenter, le secouant pour qu'il émergeât. Traversé par une vague de panique, sans doute accentuée par l'aspect trop récent de ses terreurs nocturnes, il s'était précipité dans sa chambre. Vide, le lit fait, une odeur inconnue flottant encore dans l'air.

William resta figé sur le pas de la porte, incapable de déterminer ce qu'il fallait faire. Il avait compris la situation, il n'en ignorait aucun aspect. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Le pire, sans doute, était cette colère déçue, ce vague mais poignant sentiment d'injustice. Il y avait eu des morts sous ses yeux, au nom du ciel! Des morts, et parmi eux, une Aelita bien vivante et beaucoup trop calme! Des années auparavant, elle aurait été paniquée, elle se serait précipitée sur lui et ils seraient partis dans une aventure contre un ennemi invisible pour innocenter la jeune femme! Parce qu'elle était innocente, n'Est-ce pas? Elle ne pouvait qu'être une victime de cette affaire! William pouvait croire en bien des changements en elle, mais il resterait obtus devant l'idée qu'elle pourrait devenir une meurtrière. Non, c'était forcément autre chose. Une autre explication, une autre histoire... Le pistolet qu'elle avait à la main, elle avait dû le ramasser sans réfléchir. Et le doigt sur la gâchette... Réflexe, rien de plus. Elle avait vu tant de fois des personnes tenir une arme de la sorte, sa main avait dû agir par mimétisme. Et son air détaché face au massacre sous ses yeux... Eh bien, chacun réagit comme il peut à un choc, non? Elle, elle a dû rester bloquée, sans réaction. Ca pouvait arriver. Il y avait bien des gens pour encaisser de la sorte...

En bref, elle ne pouvait qu'être innocente. Et si elle est partie... Elle avait dû croire qu'il appellerait la police et la livrerait. Oui, sans doute un problème de confiance, et rien d'autre. Peu flatteur... Mais crédible, hein...? Il fallait que ça le fût, c'était la seule théorie qu'accepterait William de toute façon. Toutes les autres n'étaient que divagation, spéculation, malversation. Juste ça, rien de plus, rien plus...

C'était alors que son regard, trop occupé à éviter de voir des pensées invisibles, remarquèrent quelque chose, posé sur le lit, bien en évidence. Deux petits rectangles transparents, dont l'un fendu, enfoncés dans une monture noire discrète. Une paire de lunettes. Et pas n'importe laquelle.

Machinalement, William se dirigea vers le lit et saisit l'objet. Il parut anormalement lourd dans sa main.

Les lunettes de Jérémie Belpois, quand il était collégien.

Soudain, une vague de tremblements le saisit. Il eut l'impression que son cerveau partait en vrille, secouant sa mémoire, troublant les images et distordant les sons. Des flashes précipités de lumière l'aveuglèrent, il ne saisit plus rien de ce qui l'entourait, de toute façon il ne savait plus où il se trouvait, ni... Ni pourquoi il avait l'impression qu'une seconde vie naissait en lui, bousculant sans pitié celle qui existait déjà.

Puis, enfin, germant dans le douloureux chaos, une vision lui vint. D'abord peu nette, hésitante, elle s'affirma quand le jeune homme tenta de la comprendre.

Lyoko. Il revoyait Lyoko. Puis des visages familiers, lui souriant avec un incertain soulagement. Il revivait sa libération du monde virtuel. Jusque là, rien d'inconnu, il en rêvait même parfois...

Le voyage mental continua, plus vivement encore. Un plan large de l'Usine l'introduisit à la scène suivante. Le bâtiment s'approchait de lui avec une lenteur mesurée, surnaturelle... A moins que ce ne fût lui qui s'y dirigeait? Il n'arrivait pas à obtenir d'autres informations, il se sentait flotter, comme vide, lointain, comme si ce qu'il vivait n'était pas réel...

Scène suivante. Le hall de l'Usine désaffectée, respirant toujours l'abandon, la solitude, l'immensité, mais à tout cela s'ajoutait un autre sentiment: l'oppression. Quelque chose le tordait, l'essorait, essayait de lui arracher son sang et ses muscles... Il y avait un problème, il pouvait le sentir s'accoler à sa peau et l'engluer dans l'air... Devenir poisseux entre ses doigts...

Il leva sa main. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi il la voyait en rouge.

Puis flashes, encore, encore, encore.

Et clap de fin.

Il sortit de sa transe comme on sortait la tête de l'eau. L'air pénétra sa gorge, irritant et enflammé, le plaquant au sol de la réalité. Sa petite chambre réapparut devant ses yeux et autour de lui, implacable et inébranlable, solide et étrange lieu aux lignes trop nettes et aux couleurs trop affirmées. Il fallut un temps à William pour qu'il se réadaptât à son environnement. Son esprit tournait en accéléré, mais ses bobines étaient vides. Aucune idée ne put s'ordonner correctement pendant un temps.

Du sang, l'Usine et lui... C'était un souvenir. Il en était certain, il ne pourrait l'expliquer, mais il le savait. Ce n'était pas une hallucination, tout était trop familier, trop connu, trop déjà-vu.

Mais pourquoi cela lui revenait en cet instant précis? Alors qu'il avait trouvé les lunettes de Jérémie chez lui? Alors qu'il avait vu Aelita au milieu d'un meurtre...

Oh non. Ne pas comparer les deux évènements. Même si, dans les deux cas, une même hébétude l'avait saisi. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il les avaient vécu de la même façon qu'il pouvait se permettre de les relier. Ca n'avait rien à voir.

Et pourtant... Il n'avait plus de nouvelles des autres depuis des années, non?

Non. Le sang sur ses mains ne pouvait être de ses anciens amis. S'ils étaient morts, il en aurait entendu parler. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

Mais... Et son coma, après avoir été sauvé des griffes de XANA? Si ça avait eu lieu entretemps? On le lui aurait dit, tout de même...

Un doute affreux le saisit. Après tout, il se pouvait aussi qu'on eut voulu le ménager. A son réveil, les vacances avaient commencé, il n'avait plus vraiment l'occasion de fréquenter ses amis de collège. Ou alors il s'était passé autre chose... Le puzzle ne pouvait être complet...

De plus en plus inquiet, William se détourna de la fenêtre. Il passa sa main sur son visage dans un effort de concentration. Réfléchis, bon sang, réfléchis! Que fallait-il faire, chercher Aelita et lui demander des explications? Mais comment, au juste? Melbourne était une ville immense dont il ne savait que peu de choses. Aelita pouvait être partout et nulle part. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin...

Dans ce cas, autant ne pas commencer par elle. Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un capable de le renseigner...

Ses anciens amis. Evidemment. Si Aelita n'avait pas menti, le groupe n'avait jamais vraiment perdu contact. Si quelque chose était arrivé, si quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'ancienne princesse de Lyoko, ils devaient le savoir!

William fit défiler le répertoire de son cellulaire, espérant n'avoir jamais effacé les numéros convoités. Il se surprit lui-même à les posséder encore sans y avoir prêté attention, ni même avoir cherché à les lancer au moins une fois depuis la fin des aventures virtuelles. Toutefois, la question n'étant pas la priorité, il la repoussa et tomba sur le nom de Jérémie Belpois. L'intello de la bande, celui qui maîtrisait les machines, ne perdait jamais une miette des évènements. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour lui fournir des explications, ce devait être lui!

Les doigts tremblants d'appréhension, William lança l'appel. Des bips retentirent de l'autre côté de la ligne, mais le jeune homme n'eut le temps de se demander comment parler à un ancien ami que le temps a éloigné de lui qu'un "Le numéro que vous essayez de joindre n'est plus attribué" vint l'assommer. Alors Jérémie ne possédait plus le même portable qu'à l'adolescence? Au fond, pour un accro à la technologie, cela n'avait rien de bien surprenant... Il avait sans doute acquis des modèles plus récents. Tout comme les autres, potentiellement.

Ce fut alors que l'évidence le frappa. Les renseignements! Il pourrait peut-être obtenir le numéro convoité! Il n'était pas certain de ce que cela lui coûterait, mais décida d'éluder la question pour l'instant et demanda comment joindre Jérémie Belpois en France.

\- Navrée, nous ne le trouvons pas dans nos listes..."

Il se serait mis en liste rouge? Vraiment?

\- Bon, et auriez-vous alors celui de Mademoiselle Yumi Ishiyama?"

\- Non plus, désolée"

Elle aussi? Décidément...

\- Je vais me débrouiller..." Une minute. Il pourrait essayer de les trouver autrement! Il connaissait un peu la famille de Yumi, elle avait un frère nommé... Nommé... Hiroki! Oui, Hiroki!

\- Et celui de Hiroki Ishiyama?"

La voix laissa échapper un soupir agacé, mais chercha. "Ah oui, lui nous l'avons. Ce sera tout?"

\- Oui, merci!"

Il se précipita sur le premier bout de papier qui lui tomba sous la main et nota avec un stylo mâchouillé au possible le numéro donné. Un bref au revoir plus tard, l'adrénaline montait. Il n'en était plus à se demander comment renouer avec des personnes perdues de vue, de toute façon il n'avait jamais eu de lien avec le jeune frère de Yumi. Sans attendre, il lança l'appel.

Il ne put retenir un cri de soulagement quand un "Allô?" fatigué lui parvint.

\- Hikori Ishiyama?"

\- Lui-même. Et vous?"

\- Tu t'en souviens peut-être, William Dunbar, un ancien ami à ta sœur. Je cherche à la joindre et..."

\- C'est une blague?"

Hein?

\- Euh... Pas du tout, enfin je sais qu'on ne s'est vus depuis longtemps, mais elle n'avait pas l'air de m'en vouloir, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, et..."

\- De qui tu te moques?"

\- Arrête, je ne plaisante pas. Qu'Est-ce qui se passe?"

\- Ma sœur est morte et tu trouves ça cool de me faire une blague là-dessus?"

Morte? Que... Quoi?

\- ... Là, c'est moi qui vais te demander si tu es sérieux..."

\- Non mais t'es vraiment Dunbar? Le grand brun qui lui tournait autour?"

Les images de son récent flash-back se mirent en place. Le rouge, la sensation de poisseux sur ses doigts... Du sang? Et Yumi morte? Et lui avec les autres? Une scène lui sauta à nouveau aux yeux. Une ombre à ses pieds, étendue, teinte en vermillon, l'expression étrange et déformée, et lui raide et impuissant, immobile, statufié...

Non...

\- Je... Merci, enfin non, je..."

Incapable d'articuler une meilleure phrase, il raccrocha d'un geste impulsif. Ses réminiscences se précisèrent. Il revit un à un les corps de ses anciens amis, transpercés, méconnaissables sous une étrange chape brumeuse, comme si sa conscience tentait de censurer la vision pour protéger son porteur. Tout son corps rejetait l'information, une sensation venue des entrailles du passé repoussait les images, refusait de voir, d'entendre, de comprendre. Il voulait vomir, mais ses organes étaient bloqués en lui. Il voulait pleurer, mais le déni l'en empêchait. Il avait ses camarades assassinés en face de lui, et tout dans son esprit refusait d'assimiler.

Puis, soudain, il la vit. Le visage enfantin tourné vers lui, les yeux ronds le fixant, une expression illisible sur ses traits. William essayait de la traduire, de lui donner un sens, mais c'était comme s'il voyait cela pour la première fois, comme si l'humanité depuis ses premiers balbutiements n'avait jamais affronté cela, et donc ne l'avait jamais nommé. Il ne pouvait définir ce qu'il percevait en elle, et ça le terrorisait.

Juste avant le noir intégral, il avait croisé le regard d'Aelita Schäffer, à l'abri derrière l'écran de Jérémie Belpois.

Cette fois, le choc ne le propulsa pas en arrière, mais il lui fallut du temps pour se rappeler comment respirer. Il crut même voir sa vision devenir une réalité présente quand, l'espace d'un instant, il confondit son ombre portée avec la silhouette meurtrie d'Ulrich. Machinalement, il bondit et tenta de s'écarter, avant d'heurter un mur et de reprendre ses esprits. Au milieu de la torpeur, il sentit son ventre se tordre. Ses jambes s'activèrent sans son consentement et sa colonne le força à se courber au-dessus de ses toilettes, permettant finalement la libération douloureuse inspirée par ses souvenirs. Jamais il n'avait eu de nausée aussi puissante. Sa tête sonna et ses poumons le brulèrent. Il essaya de calmer son souffle erratique, crispant ses doigts sur la cuvette jusqu'à blanchir ses jointures, espérant que la tornade était achevée. Il tenta de rejeter les images qui essayaient de revenir, se refusant à redescendre en Enfer, et supporta ses muscles raides, au bord du déchirement. Il ne sut si cela fut l'affaire de quelques secondes ou le résultat de trop longues minutes, mais enfin le silence vint remplacer le concerto infernal qui se jouait dans son crâne.

Un meurtre. Et Aelita vivante.

Il en était certain, ce n'était pas lui, le responsable. Qui d'autre? Il réprima une cohorte de haut-le-cœur et s'obligea à préciser ses souvenirs, revivant le fil quitte à le casser. Mais malgré la précision qui augmentait, il ne se souvenait pas de la présence d'une tierce personne. Juste de ses amis et de la jeune femme, derrière son écran, à qui il n'arrivait à prêter aucune intention. C'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Aelita n'était pas choquée, pas effrayée, pas paniquée, toutes ces expressions, il les connaissait, il les aurait reconnues, mais celle-là... Elle n'était pas normale.

Non. Non. Pas elle.

Et pourtant...

Non.

Chancelant, il se releva et, écoutant le Jérémie qui vivait en lui, se dirigea vers son ordinateur portable, posé tranquillement près du lit de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit péniblement et lança une recherche sur Internet, espérant que la presse aurait couvert les meurtres. Evidemment qu'elle l'aurait fait, William. Non, mais suffisamment pour savoir ce qui s'est passé, ou au moins avoir un début d'indice...

Il lui fallut reformuler plusieurs fois sa requête, son esprit embrouillé confondant les dates, mais finalement cela ne changea rien car aucun résultat probant ne s'afficha. Pourquoi? Quatre adolescents morts, assassinés, on avait dû en parler, et ce n'était pas assez ancien pour que les archives eurent disparues... Pourquoi n'y avait-il rien?

Soudain, une sonnerie lui parvint depuis le salon. Il sursauta. Son cellulaire l'appelait. Hikori qui voulait le joindre?

Toujours incertain, William suivit le son et saisit l'objet.

Le numéro d'Aelita.

Il serra le téléphone dans ses mains. Elle, l'appeler, maintenant? Il était certain que les lunettes avaient été une mise en scène, qu'elle avait des choses à lui faire éprouver; peut-être même avait-elle volontairement attiré le jeune homme dans les rues sombres de Melbourne pour qu'il tombât sur elle et son massacre, peut-être même leurs retrouvailles en Australie n'étaient pas le fruit du hasard... La question était: que lui voulait-elle?

Il pouvait appeler la police, la dénoncer, la faire coffrer pour toujours et attendre un procès pour obtenir la vérité. Mais il se figea. Sa première pensée fut qu'il ne connaissait pas le numéro d'urgence. Fausse excuse, évidemment, il suffirait de le chercher, ce ne devait être bien sorcier. Mais alors qu'il essayait d'ignorer les incessantes sonneries émanant de son cellulaire, il se sentait comme pétrifié, figé, glacé, emmuré dans son propre corps, incapable de le forcer à se mouvoir. Même trembler semblait relever de l'effort surhumain. Quelque chose le retenait de livrer Aelita. Il ne savait pas quoi. L'amitié qu'il lui portât toujours, la crainte d'être mêlé à une telle affaire, l'habitude revenue de l'adolescence de tout faire soi-même? Toujours était-il que, qu'importait la manière dont il tournait ça, il ne parvenait à se résoudre au plus évident.

Fallait-il donc décrocher et discuter avec la jeune femme? Là, c'était l'envie qui lui manquait. Qu'allait-il dire, alors que la veille tous ses mots s'étaient envolés? Pourquoi devrait-il affronter une ancienne camarade visiblement devenue folle? Qu'est ce qui l'attendait? Et pourrait-il s'en sortir? Et si c'était un piège? Après tout, il était le dernier témoin de Lyoko, avec Aelita... Si on cherchait à le supprimer? Si elle voulait s'assurer que tous ceux qui avaient un rapport avec les ex-combattants disparurent?

Et comment saurait-il tout cela sans répondre à l'appel? Avait-il vraiment le choix? Si ses craintes étaient fondées, elle ne renoncerait pas uniquement parce qu'il ne décrochait pas... Autant faire le grand saut, comme avant, non?

Prenant une immense bouffée d'air chaud, William finit par activer son pouce sur le logo vert. Lentement, il porta le cellulaire à son oreille, accompagné de l'écrasant sentiment que l'apesanteur s'acharnait particulièrement sur lui.

\- Allô?"

\- Enfin. J'ai cru que tu allais me poser un lapin"

La voix sonnait froide, calculée. Était-ce ainsi pour elle, désormais? Est-ce cela que la chaleur amicale de ses SMS cachait? Le jeune homme aurait-il compris plus tôt si, au lieu de textes, il avait communiqué avec elle de vive voix? Un instant de malaise passa, rempli de questions inutiles, puis il répondit, la gorge sèche:

\- Pas le genre. Où es-tu?"

\- Comme si cela te parlerait. Tu n'arrives même pas à retrouver ton chemin dans ton propre quartier..."

\- Que fais-tu? Qu'Est-ce qui se passe, Aelita?"

\- Toi et moi, William. Nous deux dans les prémices d'un combat à mort. La question est de savoir si tes armes te sont parvenues"

\- De quoi tu parles?"

\- J'aurais dû faire réparer les lunettes de Jérémie, mais que veux-tu, la nostalgie, l'attachement personnel... C'est dans cet état qu'elles étaient, quand on a retrouvé le corps de leur porteur. Oh, au fait, ça y est, tu te rappelles? Je l'espère, sinon ce que je viens de dire doit te faire un choc..."

William se crispa. Des réminiscences de ses mémoires tout juste retrouvées tentèrent de s'imposer, mais il les chassa. Pas le moment. "Evidemment que je me rappelle. En tant qu'ancienne amnésique, tu dois être incollable sur la façon de stimuler les souvenirs paresseux. Pourquoi ne venir à moi que maintenant? Pourquoi ne m'avoir déjà tué? Car c'est dans tes plans, non?"

Aelita eut un petit soupir. Presque triste et déçu. "Ce n'est pas toi que je veux tuer, William. Je pensais que tu aurais compris, à présent..."

\- Ils sont tous morts, sauf toi et moi, et vu les émotions que mes souvenirs ont bousculé, je doute d'avoir voulu un tel carnage. Il ne reste plus que toi, Aelita. La probabilité que tu sois devenue folle à force de virtualisation, ou même que finalement tu sois XANA, j'avoue n'avoir vu venir ni l'une ni l'autre, mais elles semblent très crédible. Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à terminer le travail"

\- ... Je vois. Tu ne te souviens pas de tout, donc"

\- Je sais juste qu'ils ont été massacrés"

\- C'est bien ce que je craignais. Moi qui espérais que les lunettes suffiraient... Mais tu as raison sur un point. Tu es une pièce du puzzle que je tente de construire. Tu m'es indispensable pour régler la question, pour inscrire un point final à cette histoire. Et toi, tu as besoin de moi pour connaitre la vérité. J'aurais espéré qu'une autre raison t'attire à moi, mais celle-là ou une autre, finalement..."

\- Que veux-tu?"

\- Que l'on se retrouve. Sur la plage. J'ai trouvé un petit coin, tranquille au possible. Je t'enverrai l'adresse, un plan et une photo des alentours, pour que tu puisse t'y rendre. Là-bas, on pourra discuter"

\- Et je suis sensé croire que tu ne tenteras rien contre moi à la faveur de l'absence de témoins? Un peu facile, ça"

\- Mais la seule option. Qui sait, tu auras peut-être une surprise... Je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai"

Et il devait s'en convaincre sur la seule base d'une parole? Mais encore une fois, s'il était incapable d'appeler à l'aide, il ne pouvait que compter sur lui-même... Et il avait peut-être encore un peu d'emprise sur la jeune femme. Fut-il un temps, ils étaient amis... Il pourrait essayer de la raisonner. Et peut-être ne mentait-elle pas...

Il était définitivement et irrémédiablement un dangereux idiot.

\- ... Très bien. Quand?"

* * *

\- Aelita? Aelita où es tu?

William sonda la plage des yeux, sa main enserrant le cellulaire de toutes ses forces. L'endroit était immense, voilé de la lumière par une immense falaise aux allures de colosse de pierre, atteignant même de son ombre une partie de l'océan, lui donnant des allures de Styx terrestre. Les trente degrés coutumiers circulaient dans l'air, le faisant siffler silencieusement, frappant le jeune homme avec force. Il était manifestement seul, n'avait amené pour seul moyen de défense qu'un petit couteau de cuisine, était sur ses gardes à un point qu'il ne pouvait faire un pas sans avoir étudié son environnement plusieurs fois et n'avait reçu aucune réponse de son amie depuis plus de dix minutes. Dix minutes. Largement suffisant pour qu'elle le fit tomber dans un piège, ou qu'elle le visât avec un pistolet, ou qu'elle arrivât par derrière, ou...

\- Aelita Schäffer, si tu peux répondre, réponds bon sang. Ne me force pas à appeler les flics.

Il ne savait même pas quel était le numéro d'urgence. Comment pouvait-il l'ignorer? Et pourquoi ne se posait-t-il la question que lorsqu'il est trop tard? Et de toute façon, la police? Alors que la moindre idée de le faire lui donnait une inexplicable nausée? Vraiment?

-Je suis là, William.

Il sursauta quand la voix résonna à l'autre bout du fil. Pourtant, il ne put l'entendre qu'à travers la machine. Elle ne devait pas être proche...

\- Lève les yeux"

Il obtempéra et fit face à la falaise immense, écrasante, imposante. Et à son sommet...

Elle. Tranquillement assise, les pieds dans le vide, comme une statue que la roche aurait modelée.

William retint son souffle. Ainsi elle espérait le dominer à la faveur de la typographie des lieux? Lui tirer dessus? Il fallait qu'il s'abritât! Qu'il ne restât pas là!

\- Aelita, si tu crois que tu vas m'avoir, descends..."

\- Non"

\- Tu ne peux pas rester là!"

\- Si, c'est ce que je fais"

Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'écouter. Cela confirmait ses craintes. Elle devait sans doute s'apprêter à l'abattre de haut. Il fallait qu'il fît quelque chose! N'importe quoi!

\- Ecoute, je sais. Je sais qu'ils sont morts, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais écoute..."

Un petit rire l'interrompit. En quoi était-ce drôle?

\- Non, arrête. Je vois où tu veux en venir, et tu te trompes. Je ne suis pas folle, et tu ne sais pas. Du moins, pas tout. Tu ignores encore le nom de l'assassin de nos amis, n'Est-ce pas?"

\- Ce... XANA, profitant de toi, non...?"

\- Pas exactement. En réalité, XANA, le virus informatique, n'a jamais montré toutes ses cartes. Peu de temps avant notre plan de sauvetage à ton attention, il avait deviné sa dernière heure. Il a alors fait la seule chose que nous n'avions pas envisagé. Il a réussi à trouver un moyen de garantir sa survie en toi, de laisser de lui une marque indélébile, afin de pouvoir ourdir une vengeance, cette fois depuis le monde réel. Mais comment aurions-nous pu le deviner, il n'était qu'une machine informatique, il nous a toujours paru dépendant du Supercalculateur, alors songer un instant qu'il aurait pu subsister hors de son refuge..."

La vue de William se flouta alors que son cerveau se mit en branle. Soudainement, des images désordonnées volèrent devant ses yeux, telles des photographies emportées par le vent ne se laissant apercevoir qu'un instant avant disparition. Il voyait les décors virtuels danser, tournoyer autour de lui dans une valse infernale, tandis que l'impression qu'un second corps poussait sous sa peau originelle le transperçait. L'instant suivant, il vit s'éloigner ce qui autrefois fut son monde, comme si une gravité inédite se déclenchait et l'attirait loin de Lyoko. Léger, souple, il se sentit flotter dans un espace de chaleur. Et pourtant... Pourtant ce n'était qu'extérieur. Dans sa chair, dans son âme, un rire froid et triomphant sonnait un glas. Mais de quoi?

De qui?

La réponse sifflotait, narquoise, contre son oreille. Mais il ne voulut l'écouter. Il avait besoin qu'une autre voix le lui confirmât. Plus lointaine.

\- Une fois certains que tu étais sauf, nous avons alors lancé l'éradication de XANA et poussé le bouton par lequel tout avait commencé. Plus de monstres, plus de territoires... Juste un souvenir. Pas plus, pas moins. Une victoire à ne marquer d'une pierre blanche que dans les livres d'histoire de nos esprits. Insouciants que nous étions... Le mal est comme une insomnie: il attend que nous nous habituons à dormir tranquillement pour frapper et nous rappeler que nos yeux ne doivent jamais se fermer. En attendant, le temps passa, doucement, nous autorisant à reprendre des existences d'adolescents de nos âges... La légèreté qu'avaient pris nos vies nous bandèrent les yeux quand le danger s'approcha à nouveau de nous..."

Le ton était devenu venimeux, crachant à travers le cellulaire. Rien que cela aurait dû suffire au jeune homme. Rien que cela était une preuve suffisante. Mais il n'interrompit pas les mémoires de la princesse. Il serra ses paupières, attendant que le couperet tombât.

\- La fin de l'année approchait, et toi et Yumi alliez quitter la ville pour suivre des études supérieures... C'était sans doute nos derniers instants ensemble en tant que camarades de lycée, alors tu as proposé de marquer le coup. Innocemment, tu as suggéré que l'on se retrouve dans l'Usine, l'endroit qui nous avaient tous unis; même si nous n'étions pas enchantés, tout aussi innocemment nous avons accepté. Après tout, il ne s'agissait pas de réveiller Lyoko, n'Est-ce pas? Effectivement... Tu nous attendais, tranquillement, pas pressé... Je me souviens encore du bruit sourd du pont qui explose derrière nous... Tu avais piégé l'endroit pour qu'on ne puisse pas s'enfuir facilement! Le temps de comprendre, un éclat d'argent avait déjà embrassé Ulrich... Tu avais sans doute prévu de t'en prendre aux plus menaçants tant que l'effet de surprise était valable, pour être plus tranquille... Le temps de tenter de s'enfuir par l'ascenseur, tu étais déjà sur Yumi... Mais alors qu'Odd essayait de te retenir, j'ai vu les pupilles de XANA étinceler à la place des tiennes. Jérémie aussi avait remarqué, et notre première pensée a été pour le Supercalculateur. Nous n'étions pas débarrassé de notre ennemi, loin de là! Mais nous ne saisissions pas encore toute la vérité... Nous nous sommes imaginés que quelqu'un avait relancé la machine! Il était inenvisageable que le virus puisse être présent en face de nous, si ce n'était parce qu'un autre imbécile avait manqué de jugeote!"

Au fil du récit d'Aelita, d'autres tableaux se peignirent dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il sentit une lame passer de sa main à une ombre mouvante en face de lui, dans un geste d'une fluidité troublante... Une sorte d'exultation sortant des profondeurs d'une autre vie explosa, et un cri de victoire passa ses lèvres en secouant sa gorge. Il ne contrôlait plus rien, il n'était pas même certain d'être présent sur la scène de son souvenir, pourtant c'était bien son corps qui agissait, bien sa peau qui vibrait en se teignant de rouge... Mais ils n'étaient que trois... Où étaient les deux autres? Les deux plus importants pour tarir sa soif?

\- Nous avons eu le temps de relancer le Supercalculateur, pendant que tu étais occupé avec les autres. Nous espérions que, comme d'habitude, ils avaient pu s'en sortir, que ce que nous avions vu n'était rien d'autre que des blessures qu'un Retour vers le Passé guérirait, que tout allait bien se passer... J'accédai à une Tour, suivant les conseils de Jérémie qui faisait tout son possible pour rester calme et me cacher qu'il entendait l'ascenseur monter, et toi dedans, probablement... Mais l'endroit n'était pas infecté, nous n'étions pas dans le bon territoire! Je m'apprêtai à l'annoncer à Jérémie, puis j'ai vu à l'écran ton ombre derrière lui, avec ta lame étincelante de rouge l'approcher... Je n'ai rien pu faire, et toi, une fois ton office fait, tu n'as rien fait d'autre que me regarder. Tu semblais loin, complètement faussé... Puis tu t'es approché du clavier, et tout simplement, tu as fermé l'interface. J'ai essayé de chercher des informations, quelque chose, craignant que tu n'ailles éteindre le Supercalculateur... Hélas, mes craintes étaient fondées, et les ténèbres m'ont avalées. Quand j'ai retrouvé la lumière, j'avais en face de moi un jeune homme, pas plus de vingt-cinq, avec une tenue militaire et me dévisageant d'un œil surpris tandis que derrière lui des voix braillaient. J'ai appris plus tard que l'armée avait saisi l'affaire des meurtres d'adolescents, étant donné le lieu où il ont été retrouvés. Enfin, surtout Jérémie. Difficile de leur faire croire qu'ils ne jouaient qu'innocemment dans le hall... Mais toi, tu n'as pas été retrouvé là-bas. Il parait que tu as attendu d'être arrivé chez toi pour t'effondrer et t'échapper dans le coma. Malin de la part de XANA, car ainsi, on ne pouvait te relier à notre affaire. Du moins, personne ne l'a fait"

William perdit peu à peu le fil du récit, les mots se changeant en images terriblement précises. Il sentait encore les muscles de son bras se mouvoir autour de lui, cherchant la chair, les points sensibles, vibrant quand la lame perçait quelque chose, quand les corps tombaient, et que le sien qui ne lui appartenait plus en demandait plus... Dans ses veines coulait le même poison que celui qui le gardait prisonnier sur Lyoko. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle du virus à la place de l'air, et ses membres s'activer sous un ordre autre que celui de son libre-arbitre. Et l'expression d'Aelita... Ce n'était pas lui qui ne l'avait pas comprise, c'était ce qui le possédait.

Il se souvenait maintenant. Il avait tué ses anciens camarades. Certes, avec l'esprit de XANA, mais de ses propres mains. S'il n'avait pas été pris en otage par le virus, s'il n'avait pas offert son enveloppe physique en pâture à l'entité immatérielle...

Perdu dans la clarté soudaine de sa mémoire - Dieu qu'il préférait pouvoir revenir au chaos -, il parvint toutefois à apercevoir Aelita lever le bras depuis son précipice. Quelque chose brilla entre ses doigts. Une lueur froide comme l'acier.

\- Par chance, William, par chance, j'ai la solution. Alors que les premières choses que mon esprit purent retrouver quand je revins à la vie pour la seconde fois étaient la panique de mes amis, je ne pus cependant qu'imaginer leur fin. Brutale, prématurée, injuste... J'ai failli en être folle, je redoutais que mon ennemi de toujours ne fut à jamais invincible... Sauf que, vois-tu, l'Usine a été détruite. Un regrettable incident impliquant un militaire novice du nom de Thomas Déset. Oui, oui, celui-là même qui fait partie des victimes du soir où tu m'as trouvée... C'est aussi lui qui, n'entendant que sa curiosité, a réactivé le Supercalculateur et m'a redonné vie. Une chance que ton invité n'ait pu tout détruire avant!"

\- Je... Je l'en ai empêché... J'ai repris conscience et je nous ai stoppé tous les deux! J'ai gardé XANA emprisonné, sans le savoir je le maintiens dans le silence depuis toutes ses années!"

\- En effet. Cependant, je l'ignorais à l'époque. Thomas est très vite tombé sous le charme de mes mystères. Moi qui n'avais que mes anciens amis en tête, tout le reste étant perdu sous le poids des derniers instants de ce dernier, j'ai alors décidé d'en finir une fois pour toutes"

\- Mais... Mais tu aurais pu venir me chercher... On aurait pu trouver un moyen de me défaire de XANA, ensemble, sur Lyoko..."

Aelita éclata de rire. Un rire froid, mauvais, si éloigné des éclats joyeux et lumineux de la jeune femme en temps normal... "Pour qu'il revienne sur moi ou nous dupe à nouveau? Je ne le pense pas. Et puis, celui que j'ai vu assassiner mes amis, c'est toi, William. Tu as été capable de maîtriser XANA, pourquoi ne l'as-tu fait plus tôt? Ou mieux, quel besoin avais-tu de te mêler de nos affaires? Nous t'avions prévenu que c'était dangereux, Yumi avait même pressenti que tu nous attirerais des ennuis... XANA est un virus, il fait son travail de programme maléfique. Mais toi, tu as une tête pour réfléchir. Pourquoi ne t'en es-tu servi, hein?"

William resta muet; toutes les réponses qui lui passèrent par la tête lui parurent insatisfaisantes. De plus, la voix d'Aelita avait sonné si tranchante qu'elle ne semblait inviter à la conversation. Elle égrenait sa logique, implacable, tendant vers un final que le jeune homme commençait tout juste à pressentir sans vouloir y songer.

\- Non, évidemment, ce n'est pas ta faute, ce n'est jamais de notre faute, toutes les catastrophes qui ont pu arriver, finalement, pourquoi devrions-nous les endosser? Le poids de nos réussites est plus imposant! Et puis, on ne fait pas une guerre sans casser des os! Alors, hein, Est-ce que tu es coupable? Peut-être pas, mais crois-le ou non: je m'en fiche complètement. Il ne s'agit plus d'avoir raison ou tort, mais de gagner. Et contre XANA, je ne concèderai plus jamais une seule défaite".

Une sorte de petit bruit résonna dans le combiné. William n'osa rien ajouter. Il se sentait vidé, cloué au sol, malmené par l'air et déchiré par le Soleil. Son instinct de survie l'avait abandonné, son esprit ne répondait plus.

\- C'est la seule solution, William. J'ai longtemps pensé à chaque détail, où, quand, comment... Mais tu n'étais plus en France. Il avait fallu que tu t'en ailles à l'autre bout du monde! Passé la frustration primaire, j'ai ensuite réalisé à quel point cela m'arrangeait. Ta famille ne s'inquiétera pas de ne pas avoir de tes nouvelles pendant quelques jours, de même que tes amis. Personne ne nous connait, ici, une identification sera longue... Le plan parfait! Je n'avais qu'à te retrouver pour que commence l'ultime affrontement, le bon cette fois!"

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu?" Articula William, d'une vois si étrange qu'il ne se reconnut pas. "Tu aurais pu m'avoir depuis le début"

\- Parce que je tenais à ce tu te souviennes. J'espérais que vois un meurtre stimulerait ta mémoire, mais tout n'es venu que par bribes incertaines, et j'ai dû en faire plus. De toute façon, il fallait que je me débarrasse de la seule personne qui me connaissait, à savoir Thomas. Les deux autres personnes n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux, des petits malins au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Je ne me rappelle même plus leur visage, c'est te dire..."

\- Tu as tué simplement pour me guérir de mon amnésie..."

\- ... Et pour que tu saches pourquoi je m'apprête à te coller une balle dans le corps"

* * *

Le silence dans les côtes de Melbourne n'était pas assourdissant, comme on aurait pu le croire après le cri de la petite machine qu'Aelita Schäffer soupesait dans sa main. L'air n'était pas lourd, nullement chargé par la mort ou la culpabilité ou toute autre chose inutile pour la jeune femme en un pareil instant. Elle n'était pas sûre du tout de ce qu'elle devait en penser. Elle avait fait son devoir, elle avait sauvé le monde comme elle avait toujours rêvé de le faire. Le moyen d'y arriver était juste plus... Radical que ses expectations. Mais le résultat, lui, était là, quelques mètres plus bas.

Lentement, son autre main fouilla la poche de son petit short rose et se heurta à l'objet de sa recherche. Une fois placé devant les yeux d'Aelita, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de le comparer aux scanners de l'Usine détruire. Cylindrique et prêt à l'envoyer dans un autre monde. Il n'y avait qu'à sauter le pas. Ce qu'elle fit sans plus de cérémonie. Le petit scanner descendit le long de sa gorge, puis glissa dans l'œsophage, entraînant avec lui ses propres passagers microscopiques. Dans quelques instants, la capsule s'ouvrirait et les agents destructeurs feraient leur office. Ce n'était qu'une question de quelques souffles.

Aelita passa sa main dans ses cheveux roses. Ses doigts glissèrent avec un fluidité surnaturelle entre les mèches, comme si son corps était passé à l'état de fantôme. Son regard se perdit vers une tache sombre, à l'horizon. Grandissante, menaçante. Aelita ne bougea pas, consciente que sa rédemption venait à grand galop. Elle sentait déjà les molécules meurtrières parasiter son système dans un assaut organisé et bienvenu.

Le jeune femme détourna sa maudite attention et aperçut le thermomètre d'une pharmacie, anormalement flou.

Trente degrés.

Trente foutus degrés. Et pourtant, Melbourne était aussi froide qu'une tombe.

* * *

_**Voilà donc pour mon deuxième OS Code Lyoko! Pour le moment, rien d'autre de ce genre n'est prévu pour cette fandom, Mondes Alternés me prend trop de temps pour ça, et le mois prochain arrive une mini-fanfic Sherlock qui s'annonce aussi chronophage, mais qui sait, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une idée fulgurante, comme ce fut le cas avec La Nuit du Funambule!**_

_**Sur ce, merci de votre passage, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment, n'hésitez pas à reviewer si vous avez aimé ou pas, et je vous dis à Vendredi pour l'Interlude de la saison 2 de Mondes Alternés! Bye!** _


End file.
